I Will Give Anything For Her
by DemonicAnarchy
Summary: Rogue and Kagura fall in love with each other. How will there life turn out while they are together. what sort of events does life have in store for them. read to find out more. (interesting summary huh. not.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfic ever and i am trying to figure out how this works right now. I wanted to make a Rogue and Kagura fanfic because lets be honest, there is not many of these. So please bare with me and be patient if it is good leave a review and if i need to do better on something, don't be afraid to tell me. I try to let the characters do all the talking but i unfortunately will be doing some as well. i hope you enjoy it. I do not own fairy tail.**

A bright and early day arose in Magnolia as Rogue, Frosch, Lechtor, and Sting were on a mission to stop and subdue a criminal as was told on a job request they took. It said to bring the targeted person dead or alive.

"So any idea where this guy may be?" Sting questioned with a serious look on his face?

"No clue but we should be close." Rogue looked around constantly trying to find even the faintest whiff of his scent.

"Up there!" Lechtor shouted.

Sting and Rogue looked up as a hooded figure came down from above about to commence its assault.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"White Dragon's Roar!"

The hooded figurine disappeared without a trace.

"Huh, where did he go?" Lechtor shocked at what just happened.

"Frosch you okay?"

"Frosch?"

Rogue turns around to find that Frosch is missing.

"FROSCH WHERE ARE YOU?! " Rogue frantically shouted hoping for an answer.

"That guy must have took him, quick lets find him."

Rogue nodded in agreement. Sting took the left while Rogue went right and Lechtor took air surveillance.

As Rogue turned a corner, he saw the hooded man running up a wall. He activated his shadow pursuit which made him take the form of a shadow and started chasing after him. The unknown mage ran until he he was in front of Kardia Cathedral with rogue on top of the building.

"Tell me where Frosch is." Rogue said calmly as his shadow drive activated.

* * *

"Man this guy is fast, where could he be?"

Sting was jumping from building to building trying to find him. His nose picked up his scent as he saw him running through the streets.

"Found you!" Sting thought as he chased after the mage.

"White Dragon's Holy Blast!"

Sting shot multiple burst of light at the man but not a single one hit. As the hooded mage evaded his attacks, he jumped on the rooftop of a building and turn around to face Sting.

"White Dragon's Claw!"

Sting attacked from mid air trying to hit his mark but was a second late and the mage jumped backwards evading his attack sand continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Your not getting away from me, Holy Ray."

A ton of homing light missiles closed in on the man. With his dodging skills he weaved each one of them one by one as each missile exploded on the rooftop of buildings. The white dragonslayer growled in frustration and chased the man down until he dropped in a alleyway. Sting followed him down and saw the man standing in front of the Cathedral.

"Your not dodging this one."

* * *

"Tell me where Frosch is."

The hooded man stood still silently. Rogue growled angrily.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"White Dragon's Punch!"

Sting to Rogue's surprise popped out of an alleyway right to the hooded mage. Just as his punch was about to hit, the mage faded away. Sting's eyes widened at what just took place.

"Sting look out!" Rogue shouted as his roar was headed right for Sting.

"Huh, AAAAAHHHHH!" Sting cried out in pain as Rogues roar hit him.

"Sting!" Rogue yelled concerned for his friend

He then heard a laugh and turned around to find the man standing behind him.

"Who are you?"

"My identity is not important, but i use illusion magic which makes my victims see things that are not real".

"That explains whats been happening up to now." Rogue thought as he stared at the man.

"Now then lets finish this up. I am short on time. By the way, the person your looking for is not me."

"what?"

"my mission was to get the targeted person safely to my guild, and it seems my mission was complete."

Rogues eyes widened as he noticed he was stabbed in the back by a sword.

"What, he was an illusion as well?"

Rogue was then kicked of the top of the cathedral next to Sting.

"Now time to die" the mage laughed as he was about to finish off the two dragonslayers.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"hmmm? Ahhhhh hot! hot! hot!"

The hooded mage laid on a ground burned to a crisp

Natsu appeared in front of Rogue.

"Nat-su, how did you find us?"

" A green cat told me you were in trouble so I thought I would help out."

"A green cat... FROSCH! Please Natsu tell me where he is."

"I don't know. he went off after he told me. i am guessing he is trying to find his way back to the Sabertooth guild hall."

"I see. well after I take Sting back to the guild hall, I am going to search for Frosch."

"Don't worry about sting and the other guy, you just find your cat. You sure your going to be okay though?"

"I will be fine thank you Natsu. Oh and find Lechtor for me will ya?"

"Sure no problem." Natsu gave him his usual smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Rogue, Rogue where are you?"

"Are you looking for someone little guy?"

Frosch turns around to see a lady with long purple hair and a sword.

"I am looking for my partner Rogue."

She gets down on her knees and picks up the little exceed.

"Wow he is so cute. I would love to have a cat like you." The lady thinks to herself as her cheeks begin to turn red.

"Frosch!"

"Rogue!"

Frosch hopped out of her arms and into Rogues.

"Kagura, thank you for finding him"

"It was my pleasure"

Rogue winced at the pain coming from his stomach.

"Hey are you okay?" Kagura asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah i am fine. I-just-need-a-little-rest." Rogue collapsed on the ground.

"Rogue, Rogue please wake up." cried the exceed.

"Miss please help my partner."

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter i will try and upload more throughout the week if i can make another chapter within that time period. Please give me some reviews and i will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i am back with another chapter of this story. I just love this paring. They are so adorable and so is little Frosch.**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too**

**Awwww how cute. Anyway without further a due, here is chapter 2. Enjoy. **

Rogue awoke in a bed inside a building. His eyes flickered until they stayed open. He gets up slowly and winces from the pain of his now bandaged up stomach. he looked around and saw a banner. He thought he was in the Sabertooth guild hall, but much to his suprise, its banner belonged to Mermaid Heel.

"Glad to see your awake." Kagura said as she walked into the room.

"How long was i out"

"A Few Hours."

Rogue looked around trying to find his green cat.

"Frosch where is Frosch?"

"Relax. He is with Millianna right now.

"Oh thank goodness." Rogue made a sound of relief afterwards.

"Don't move around to much. You will open up that wound of yours again."

"Again?"

"It opened up while you was out. I had to quickly stop the bleeding and re-close it. Just lie back down."

Rogue nodded and lied back down while Kagura sat in a chair next to his bed.

"So how you get that injury anyway?"

"Sting, Lechtor, Frosch and I were doing a job. it required us to take a wanted criminal dead or alive. The mage we was chasing was a very powerful wizard capable of using illusion magic, allowing the user to manipulate the affected targets sense of sight."

"I see and I am guessing he used it to get the slip on you and stab you from behind?"

"Correct." Rogue said with a saddened tone.

"Well be careful next time. I would not want you getting hurt again."

"I will next time."

"Wow she must really care about my well being." Rogue thought to himself.

"Kagura, would mind if I..."

"Yes?"

"If i took you out to dinner... as a way of saying thanks?" Rogue was blushing hard and Kagura's face lit up red

"W-w-w-well, I-I suppose you could." Kagura's face looked like a red hot candy.

"Great I will pick you up tomarrow at 6pm sound good?"

"Y-yeah sure."

Rogue smiled and got out of the bed and took a full scan of Kagura, his face starting to turn red

"Wow she looks amazing. I wonder what she will look like all dressed up." Rogue said in his head.

Rogue snapped out of his Thoughts when Kagura started to speak.

"I'm sorry I brought you here to Mermaid Heel. Your wound was bleeding so much that I thought you wouldn't make it if I took you to Sabertooth"

"Oh no. Please its fine. Thank you for saving my life." Kagura smiled

"Well i best be getting back to the Sabertooth guild hall. The others are probably worried about me."

"Yeah i am sure they are."

Rogue and Kagura start to head downstairs so he can pick up Frosch from Millianna

"Meeooow, your so cute meeooow."

"Hahahahahaha! Fro is ticklish hahahahaaha!"

"Millianna" Kagura calling out to her.

She looks up and sees Rogue and Kagura

"Please give the cat back to Rogue. He is about to leave."

"Awww can I play with him a little while longer please?" She put on her kitty face.

"Millianna." Kagura said with a stern look on her face.

"Alright alright."

Millianna hands Frosch back to Rogue.

"So Kagura. you and Rogue going out?"

"Huh? n-no we are not going out." Kagura's face is turning a light shade of red.

"I think he would make a really good boyfriend. Just imagine what Erza would say if she finds out your dating a guy." Millianna starts to giggle.

"If you tell Erza..." Millianna gasp in shock.

"So you are dating him?"

"NO!"

"you two should go out. Your puurrfect for each other."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Not you too."

Rogue is laughing at the scene that is taking place.

"Don't laugh it's not funny." Kagura whined.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Rogue finally starts to calm down.

"Well I will be off then."

Rogue starts to leave the Mermaid Heel Guild hall.

"Rogue! Remember 6pm tomarrow!"

"I won't forget!"

Kagura starts to smile but quickly gets chills running down her spine as she notices Millianna smiling evilly behind her.

* * *

The next day

Kagura communicated with Rogue via lacrima screen.

"Hey Rogue its Kagura."

"Hey Kagura what's up?"

"About our little date, instead of having dinner, how about we both go on a job. I already have it picked out. What do you say?"

"Sure, but what's with the sudden change?"

Kagura's cheeks turned red.

"Well i thought we could both spend some time with each other."

Rogue's face then started turning red.

"S-sure just tell me where and I will be there."

"Hargion Train Station and please try not to be late."

"Alright i will be there."

* * *

At Hargion Train Station

"Where is she." Rogue thinks to himself as he is looking for his companion.

"Rogue over here!" Kagura was standing next to the train entrance.

"Ah there you are." Rogue said while running towards her.

"Come on get on." Kagura said smiling.

Rogue was hesitant to get on the train.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Trains are my worst enemy." Rogue starts to shiver. "So fast."

Kagura starts to giggle.

"Don't worry. It wont kill you." Kagura said with a soft tone.

Rogue prepared himself and stepped onto the menacing transportation machine.

Rogue sat in the seat opposite of Kagura. (Frosch was sleeping on Kagura's head)

"We are going to Onibus town. we have to take out a dark guild. Once we get there, we will spend the right of the day at a hotel and take down the dark guild tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, fine by me."

As the train started to move, Rogue's motion sickness kicked in. He drooped over with him looking like he is about to puke.

"What's wrong motion sickness?"

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Well come here sit next to me." As she patted the space next to her.

Rogue slowly got up and sat next to her.

Kagura gently grabbed his head and set it on her lap. Rogue's face cleared up and it did not look like he was going to puke anymore but he still had the sickness.

"Poor guy. he must be feeling very ill right now." Kagura thought in her head.

"Just hang in there until we get to Onibus."

Rogue responded with a groan.

After 4 Hours of torture for Rogue, They finally arrived at Onibus Town.

"Finally I'm off that monstrosity." Rogue said feeling like himself again.

"I'm Glad you feel better now. Come on the hotel is this way."

Rogue smiled and followed Kagura to the hotel.

They reached the hotel and Rogue went up to the clerk.

"Room for two please?" Rogue hands her the money.

"Here you are sir. 1st floor room number 15." The clerk hands him the keys.

"Thank goodness i was spared." Rogue thought as he sighed in relief. (Rogue hates elevators too)

They both found their rooms and by the time they got to the hotel it was already dark out. In the room was two beds and a chair on the side of the second bed and a nice lacrima TV in front. Both of them were tired so they decided to go to bed. Rogue slept on the left bed and kagura on the right with Frosch in her arms.

* * *

"Kagura stay here and wait for me."

"Where are you going Rogue."

"There is a dragon attack. Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and I are going to take it down.

"NO YOU CANT WHAT IF YOU-."

"Kagura i will come back. Just have a little faith in me.

"Please Rogue come back safely."

"You have my word."

As Rogue leaves the house, another image shows up which shows Rogue kneeling on 1 knee and a dark dragon like figure preparing for a roar on Mount Hakobe.

"ROGUE, ROGUE WATCH OUT." Kagura shouted.

The dark dragon roared a very powerful roar at Rogue.

To injured to fight back, Rogue was hit by the powerful roar and destroyed the mountain along with it.

"ROOOOOOOGUUUEEEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagura shouted as she woke up from her terrible nightmare.

She looked over to her left to see Rogue still sleeping peacefully on his bed.

She got out of bed and headed to Rogue's bed with Frosch still in her hand but awake from Kagura's loud noise. She shook Rogue awake.

"Hey Rogue, can i sleep on your bed for the night. I Cant sleep very well alone."

"Sure. Get in"

Rogue made space for Kagura and wrapped her arms around her and fell back asleep.

Kagura, feeling secure in Rogue's arms fell asleep and didn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Just a little heads up i will be out on friday of this week so no chapters will be posted this weekend. but i will continue to work on them while i am gone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am back with another chapter of this story. I am sorry this one took so long to finish, had some buisness to take care of. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

Kagura woke up to the bright and shiny sun of a new day. She quickly notices an empty space on the bed she was sleeping on.

"Rogue? Hey where are you? Rogue?" Kagura said in a sleepy voice

She finds a folded white paper with Kagura written on the front. She opens it up and reads it.

"Hey I went out to get supplies. I will be back in an hour." Rogue's name was on the bottom.

"Well I guess we have some time before we head out. Hey Frosch, want to take a shower with me?"

"Fro would love too."

In the shower, Kagura was washing Frosch while thinking about her dream.

"What was that horrible nightmare i had? It looked like Rogue was going out to fight a dragon. That dragon though, I wonder who it was and why it was attacking them."

Kagura starts to worry a little bit.

"Rogue died in that battle though. Does that mean he will fight that beast in the future? Does that mean he is going to die? No, No its just a dream."

Kagura and Frosch are out of the shower, both sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around them. Rogue enters the room and notices Kagura's concerned expression.

"Hey what's wrong."

Kagura jumped at Rogue's voice.

"Rogue! you scared me."

"Sorry, but i asked you what is wrong."

"Oh nothing just thinking about something."

"Like?"

"What we going to do when we get to the dark guild place."

"I see, well it looks like you took a shower, so I am going to wash up too."

"Okay, once you get out, we will leave."

After 20 minutes, Kagura, Rogue, and Frosch are in the woods, headed towards their destination.

* * *

In The Woods

"Hey Kagura, you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You ever thought about getting one?"

"Can't say i didn't."

"Yes I have a shot!" Rogue thought in his head

"Were here."

The trio stood in front of a large castle which was the guild hall they were looking for.

"Alright ready?"

Kagura nodded.

Rogue kicked the door open and they went inside. It was pitch black and they couldn't see three feet in front of them. They make their way to the center before the door behind them closes and the torches on the walls light up.

"Were surrounded, be careful Rogue."

"You too. Frosch get to safety."

Frosch runs off.

"Well well well, look at what we have here."

Rogue and Kagura looked up to see a mage at the top of the stairway.

"Its been quite a while shadow boy."

"I recognize that voice anywhere."

Rogue's face is filled with anger when he saw the illusion mage. This time he didn't have a hood on.

"Hey who is that guy? You know him?"

"He is the one that stabbed me in the back."

"I never seen Rogue so angry before. He truly is frightening when he is." Kagura thought to herself.

"Kagura, I will take this guy, you take out everybody else, they are relatively weak compared to him."

"Alright but be careful."

Rogue nodded.

Kagura with her sheathed Archenemy took a stance and closed her eyes.

"Attack!" The group of enemies surrounding Kagura and Rogue yelled as they charged at both of them.

"Gravity Change."

Everyone surrounding both of them started to float in the air.

Kagura leaped into the air and took out everyone one by one while they were still floating.

"Gravity Change."

Everyone hit the floor as gravity turned back to normal.

"Well that was to easy." Kagura gave off a smirk.

She then hears clapping coming from the entrance of the guild hall and looks up to see who it is.

"My My, you took them out without breaking a sweat."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marina and I am a S-Class Wizard of the Clouded Chimera dark guild. May I ask who you may be?"

"Kagura Mikazuchi. I'm a mage from the Mermaid Heel Guild.

"Well , how about we sit back and watch as our boyfriends fight it out."

"I think not."

Kagura goes in too swing at Marina but it was parried. Kagura's eyes widened at who parried her attack.

"E-Erza?"

Kagura jumped back, surprised at what she is seeing.

"Man I don't know how she can where this armor all of the time. It is absolutely hot in this."

Marina looks up and notices Kagura's confusion.

"Oh yes i did not tell you what i was capable off. I use shape shifting magic. It lets me turn into the form of anyone i choose and lets me take on their personality and magic abilities."

"Looks like i got a real fight on my hands." Kagura thought in her head.

* * *

Rogue stared down the man as his shadow drive activated.

"You wont beat me so easily like last time."

"Before we fight, I think introductions are in order."

"I thought your identity was not important."

"I just want you to know the name of the person who killed you."

"That won't happen."

"We will see. My name is Altec. Guild Master of the Clouded Chimera."

"Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragonslayer of Sabertooth."

"Well Rogue, I say we get this started."

"If you were taken down so easily by Natsu then it shouldn't be to hard to defeat you."

"THAT WAS A CHEAP SNEAK ATTACK AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Rogue gave a evil smirk

"This time, one of us will walk out the victor, and the other will be dead."

**And that is it for this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and i will be back with another one and remember no updates this weekend. see ya soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i am back with another chapter. There was a change of plan so now i can upload chapters this weekend. I'm sorry this took so long as this was a challenging chapter. Anyway i hope you will enjoy it.**

"This time one of us will walk out the victor, and the other will be dead."

With this comment, Rogue lunged at Altec, both his hands engulfed in shadows. He swung at the illusion mage with a flurry of punches all of which Altec evaded. Rogue then jumps back as he notices pain coming from his right arm.

"What the... When did he cut me?" Rogue grips his right arm and looks up to see a sword in the master's hand dripping blood from the tip.

"I told you I use illusion magic and using a sword lets me optimize my close combat abilities."

Altec then disappeared and reappeared in front of Rogue punching him in the stomach followed by a uppercut to the chin. Rogue stumbles backwards and is hit with a straight punch right in his mouth. He falls on one knee and wipes the blood that was streaming down his lip. Determined not to back down, Rogue gets up and launches himself at the mage with another punch. Just after his punch motion, he takes the form of a shadow and split apart. He then realizes the person in front of him vanished and is right behind him, failing however to land a sword strike on his back. He then reassembles himself behind a surprised Altec, and kicks him into a wall, causing the wall to break. As he climbs out the rubble, he stares at Rogue who still has his shadow drive on.

"Well, didn't see that one coming. Alright then."

Altec then points at Rogue with his right index finger and shoots a powerful green beam at him. Rogue dodges the attack by changing his form into his shadow pursuit and heads towards Altec at blinding speed. As he reaches Altec, Rogue pops up from his shadow on the ground and tries to punch the mage into the air. Altec jumps slightly backwards and evades his attack. He then quickly retaliated by shooting his green beam again at Rogue, this time landing a clean blow on his stomach and shooting him into a wall.

"Hahahaha come on is that all you have. Don't tell me your done already. Hahahahaha."

* * *

Kagura and Marina who was still in Erza's form and was using her Black Wing Armor had their swords locked. Kagura then looks in the direction that Rogue was in.

"Worried about your boyfriend are you? Well you should be worried about yourself right now."

"Do not underestimate him. He will defeat that illusion mage I have no doubt about that. So that just leaves me to deal with you."

Kagura then pushed Marina's sword back and appeared behind Marina in an instant. Marina looks back in shock as she parried and attack from Kagura's sheathed archenemy.

"Your speed is incredible." Marina remarked. She then using Erza's requip magic, changed into the Flight Armor.

"Lets test our speed shall we?"

Marina dashed at Kagura with immense speed and slashed at her. Kagura dodged and appeared again right where Marina stopped. Kagura swung downward at Marina which she parried as the ground below her was breaking. Marina pushes Kagura's sword back and jumps into the air. Coming down on Kagura, she swings downward on her to which Kagura dodges with lighting speed. Marina then smashes to the ground thanks to the gravity change magic Kagura used when she dodged the attack. Marina stood up and started to wonder.

"How is she this fast. I dont understand."

Marina requips into the Purgatory Armor. "Maybe if i use this armor i might be able to overpower her. Even though it is nowhere near her speed, its power is greater than hers."

Marina jumps into the air, swinging her spiky sword and slashes diagonally. Kagura uses gravity magic to lighten Marina's sword and moves swiftly till she is positioned in the air right beside her. She lands a blow to Marina's back and changes the gravity so she will hit the ground hard. As Kagura lands on the ground, she looks in Rogue's direction.

"Come on Rogue, on your feet you can do it." she thinks in a worried tone.

* * *

Inside Rogue's head, he hears a dark voice coming from the shadow inside him.

"Get up." Said the shadow inside him.

"Stand up and fight. You can beat this guy."

Rogue starts to talk to the shadow inside his head.

"Why are you here right now."

"I am here to make you a deal."

"And why should i trust you?"

"If i wanted too I could have taken over your body right now, but I chose to do it the hard way.

Rogue looks in surprise as he thinks about what he just said. After a few seconds, Rogue starts to look convinced that he can trust him just this one time.

"What is it you want?"

"I am willing to lend you unbelievable power. In exchange i get to annihilate this guy and a few others in the future. I am even willing to say if you accept this offer, i will stop trying to take over your body."

"After all the struggle you put me through, why try to make friends with me now?"

"I figure you would want the power to obliterate your enemies."

Rogue thinks for a few seconds before finally making his decision.

"Fine i will accept your deal."

"Excellent. i will make sure this guy gets what he deserves." The shadow says with a evil smile.

* * *

"I guess he really is done." Altec says before he notices shadow like smoke coming from inside the rubble.

Rogue pops up from the rubble as rocks fly everywhere. He has shadow marks all over his body and his eyes are bright red.

"Hahahaha. oh yes its been a long time sense i had this feeling. I will have to thank him later for accepting my proposal but for right now."

The possessed Rogue looks in the direction of Altec who is smiling at what he is seeing.

"Its about time you got serious. now i can go all out." Altec powers up with a green butterfly wings like aura behind him.

"Go ahead and power up cause by the end of this battle, you will cease to exist."

**That is it for this chapter. i hope you enjoyed. please leave a review and i will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh goodness this chapter is pretty long. I was going to make this into chapter 5-6, but i decided to go ahead and finish it up so I can get on with the story. I won't hold you up for too long so here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

"Go ahead and power up cause by the end of this battle, you will cease to exist."

Altec charged at the now possessed Rogue and slashed at him. The sword went right through Rogue as he turned into a shadow and dissipated.

"Damn where did he go?" Altec said in a frustrated voice.

Rogue appeared from a within a wall a few feet behind Altec, who still is looking for him.

"Shadow Dragon's Scales!"

Many dark circles headed towards Altec and just as he turned around, he was struck by the scales. Altec growled in anger as he motioned his arms into the air.

"Illusion Magic Secret Art, Divine Illumination!"

The whole guild hall illuminated in light and burned through everything the light shined attack interrupted Marina and Kagura's fight( It had no effect on Kagura or Marina since he did not want to intrude in their fight). A few moments later, the light ceased and there was a moment of silence. A few seconds later, Altec felt a hand wrap around his ankle. Rogue appeared from the ground halfway.

"Even your own shadow betrays you. Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang." Rogue's hand becomes cloaked in shadows and starts to crush Altec's ankle. Moments later, the Altec Rogue grabbed disappeared and reappeared on top of the stairway.

"Something's not right here. He is a completely different person now. Its like he is possessed or something." Altec thought to himself.

"You might want to look down." The shadow said pointing downward.

Altec looks downward to see himself sinking into a shadow pool.

"How did you..."

"The shadows obey my every command."

He stopped sinking when his knees were below the pool.

"Now then lets end this. Shadow Dragon's Blade."

A spear-like shadow shot from Rogue's hand which headed towards Altec's chest.

"Dammit. I can't move." Altec struggled to break free.

The spear hit his chest and he made a loud yet short cry of pain. Black fire-like shadows bundled around his chest and then split up into the air. The dark shadows in the air turned into more shadow spears. The spears came at Altec all at once and hit him from all directions. Altec yelled in pain as he was set ablaze by the shadows. Rogue gave off a smirk as the illusion mage came up from behind in the air about to cut Rogue in two. Altec's sword was about to cut the top of Rogue's head until a Shadow Eruption hit Altec from below. His face looked in disbelief as he was struck. The mage flew a few feet back and hit the ground on his back. The shadow in Rogue's form walked up to the now defeated illusion mage.

"Ho-how did you k-know?"

"Even your own shadow betrays you."

"I see, well.. Go ahead.. Finish m-me."

"With pleasure. Shadow Dragonslayer Secret Art, Dream Eater."

Altec's mind was thrown into a dark area with nothing around him. A pair of red eyes glowed behind him. The shadow showed up behind him appearing 4 times Altec's size and grabbed him with one hand. The shadow laughed as he threw Altec into his mouth. Altec yelled as he was falling down The shadow's throat. Outside of Altec's mind, his eyes were still opened but he never moved a muscle.

"Well my job is done." The shadow closed his eyes to meet with Rogue himself inside his head.

"Thanks for accepting my offer. I had fun fighting him."

"Did you kill him?" Rogue said curiously.

"No, I just threw him into a coma. He should wake up in 5 months more or less."

"Wow who knew your dark heart actually had some light inside."

"Hmph whatever. I am gonna take a nap. Later."

The shadow left and Rogue returned to his former self. Exhausted from fighting, Rogue fell to his knees and started breathing very hard. He looked over in Kagura's direction to see her still fighting.

"ill take a breather then look for Frosch. I'm sure she can take care of herself." Rogue thought to himself as he leaned on the wall.

* * *

Kagura and Marina, who is now using Erza's Heavens Wheel Armor, was clashing in mid air until they noticed the silence from the direction of Altec and Rogue.

"No way, my boyfriend lost?" She said as she saw Altec laying on the ground.

"I told you not to underestimate Rogue."

"Don't worry. By the time I'm through with you, your little shadow lover will end up the same as your older brother."

Kagura attacked Marina the moment she finished her sentence. She charged right at Marina and swung her sword from the side. Marina dodged the attack by jumping into the air. When she looked down, Kagura was not in sight. Her instincts told her to look up and she saw kagura coming down on her fast. Kagura boosted her descent on Marina by using gravity magic. Marina requiped into the Adamantine Armor and shielded herself for impact. They both smashed into the ground with a cloud of smoke covering them both. Kagura jumped out of the smoke and stared as she watched Marina walk out of the smoke.

"How dare you talk about my older brother." Kagura's face was full of anger and rage.

"Did i hit a nerve, oh I'm sorry." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Marina then shape-shifted into Minerva, a former member of the Sabertooth guild.

"It does not matter who you shape-shift into, you will be defeated just the same." Kagura then unsheathed Archenemy and lunged at Marina. Kagura managed to get a hit but it was on the wrong person. Kagura's sword went right through Rogue's body instead of Marina.

"R-Rogue? H-how? She was just here." Kagura said in a panicked voice.

Rogue's eyes were wide open as blood streamed down from the side of his mouth.

"Ka-gu-ra." Rogue said in a very weak toned voice.

Kagura quickly pulled Archenemy out of his torso and fell to her knees along with Rogue, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rogue I'm so sorry." Kagura pulled Rogue into a hug with tears coming down her face.

"I-Its ok Kagura, don't worry about me. just beat her. ill be fine." Rogue's eyes were beginning to fade.

"Don't you shut those eyes, I will be right back." Kagura then gets up and turns around to see Marina standing there smiling.

"You will pay for this." Kagura charged at Marina and slashes at her with a frenzy of slashes. Marina dodges everyone and kicks her in the stomach. Kagura slides back and is blown into the air due to the ground below her blowing up.

"I really do like this girls power, its just as fun as Erza's."

A moment later, Kagura appears behind Marina and slashes diagonally upward. Kagura's eyes widened as she notices she hit Rogue again.

Rogue's eyes closed as he was falling to the ground.

"ROGUE!" Kagura yelled as she catches him before he hit the floor.

"Come on, please wake up. Don't die on me." A waterfall of tears fell down her face.

"Well looks like both our boyfriends are down for the count."

Kagura looks back as she stares at Marina with anger and hatred.

"Well look on the bright side. Now that he is down, I can't switch places with him anymore."

Kagura stood up and her hair started to move. A dark purple aura was emanating around her.

"Don't think your little power-up will change-" Marina was cut off as Kagura instantly positioned herself on the right side of her. Kagura slashed horizontally aiming for the neck. Marina skillfully dodged the attack and blew up the ground below Kagura. Marina then felt a kick on her back, sending her flying into a wall. Marina then switched places with Kagura but was petrified at how fast Kagura moved behind her.

"Gravity Magic Secret Art, Gravity Stasis."

Marina felt her body go numb and was unresponsive.

"What? What kind of magic is this? I Can't move."

"My Gravity Stasis freezes gravity and whatever your last motion was, you will continue in that direction. Since you never moved, you will stay in that position till I say so. I can only use this magic however when this purple aura is around me and is based on how badly i want to beat someone."

Kagura walked around till she was in front of Marina's face.

"You lose." Kagura swung her sword diagonally at Marina, cutting her clean from her right shoulder to her left waist. The slash of her sword destroyed the whole front of the castle. Marina fell to the ground motionless when she and the canvas connected.

"Rogue." Kagura sheathed Archenemy and ran towards him. She picked him up and wrapped his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist.

"Come on Rogue. Stay with me. FROSCH!" Kagura yelled out the exceeds name.

"Fro is right here." Frosch appeared right in front of her.

"Come on we gotta get Rogue to the hospital. Where did you hide anyway?"

"Fro keeps hiding places secret." Kagura smiled at the comment.

"Alright. Come on we better get back to Onibus."

"Fro thinks so too."

**That is it for this chapter. Out of all the chapters so far, this one was the most troubling. Anyway please leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter. I'm sorry i took so long with this. After i did chapter 4 and 5, I decided to take a 2 day grace before i started on this chapter. Better late than never right? Anyway here is chapter 6. Enjoy.**

Kagura, who was carrying an unconscious Rogue, and Frosch finally made it back to Onibus to see everyone in the town waiting on them. The crowd started to cheer upon seeing their return. Kagura looked shocked at what she is seeing. A man about as tall as Rogue and dressed in a suit walked up to kagura.

"Oh thank you, thank you. we are forever in your debt."

"Who are you?" Kagura asked still confused at what is going on.

"My name is Moriya. I am the mayor of this town. I sent out a request because the dark guild you and your teammates took down kept terrorizing this beautiful town and her people. Now that you defeated them, we are finally at peace. If there is anything we can do for you, please tell me."

"Rogue, he needs medical attention, please help him."

"We will gladly help you. Get him to the hospital. you will get your request reward there and this hospital will fix him up free of charge."

"Thank you." Kagura was relieved upon hearing those words.

"Hang in there Rogue." She muttered to an unconscious Rogue.

* * *

At the hospital, Kagura, with Frosch on her right shoulder, was talking to the nurse, while Rogue was being rushed to the emergency room.

"What is his condition?" Kagura asked

"He lost alot of blood and his wounds are fatal. I do not know if he will be able to make it."

Kagura looked down with a saddened expression on her face.

"Please... Try to save him"

"We will do all we can miss." The nurse took a bow then headed into the emergency room.

Kagura sat down in a chair near the room Rogue was in with Frosch sitting on her lap. she looked down, her hair covering her eyes while she was thinking about her actions at the dark guild.

"It's all my fault he is in a hospital bed fighting through the pain that I caused. If only I had been more careful and not have been so reckless."

Tears started to drop from her eyes. "Please... Please.. Make it out alive."

"Don't worry Kagura, Rogue will live. I know it." Frosch stuttered in between some words.

"Yes your right. he will be okay." Kagura smiled at Frosch as she petted him on the head.

After 5 hours of waiting, the nurse finally left the emergency room. Kagura jumped out of her seat with Frosch in her arms and sped towards the nurse waiting for her to say something.

"The surgery was a success. He will make it through." Kagura and Frosch's face lit up in happiness.

"It's a miracle he survived to be honest. with the type or sword he was cut with and how deep his wounds were, his chances of survival were close to zero. But it was like something inside of him was helping us get him better."

"It must have been the shadow inside of him." Kagura thought to herself.

"Thank you so much for saving him." Kagura bowed.

"Anything for the people who saved this town." The nurse smiled.

"You may go see him if you want too though he is still sleeping. He should wake up by morning."

"I will so see him now. Thank you again."

"Yes thank you." Frosch said.

The nurse smiled at both of them and walked away. Kagura went in and saw Rogue sleeping on his bed. She sat right next to his bed and Frosch sat on his bed right next to Kagura. She looked out the windows and saw it was dark out.

"Well I guess I better get some sleep too."

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said in a sleepy tone.

Kagura gave off a smile and gave Frosch a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight Rogue." She said as she gave Rogue a kiss on the forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kagura woke up from the side of the bed and turned her head in Rogue's direction to see him sitting up and smiling at her.

"Rogue!" She said excitedly with tears flowing down her face. She got up and hugged Rogue hard, her face bearing into Rogue's stomach.

"I'm so glad your okay. I thought I was going to lose you. I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"Kagura, Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault." Kagura looks up to see Rogue still smiling at her.

"Now please stop crying. Seeing you cry of all people hits me right in the feels." Kagura chuckled at his comment. She wiped her tears and sat back down in her chair.

"How are your injuries?"

"Still a pain to cope with, but I will be fine."

"I still feel responsible for what happened to you."

"I told you Kagura, you are not to blame. It's the women you were facing. Speaking of her, i got a question.

"What is it?" Kagura asked curious to find out.

"I noticed that the shapeshifter lady kept calling me your boyfriend and yet you never denied it. Any reason why or why not?"

"Well Rogue to tell you the truth, I liked you for a very long time now, but I hid my feelings away from you. I was to afraid to tell you and that you might reject me."

"Well then lets not put you in that position but instead, Will you be my girlfriend?" Rogue said in a soft and sweeet voice as he picked up Kagura's hand.

Kagura's heart skipped a beat at Rogue's question but she answered it swiftly.

"Yes. Yes I will." Kagura said excitedly.

They then share a short but passionate kiss.

"I love you Rogue."

"I love you too Kagura."

Frosch woke up shortly afterwards and saw Rogue sitting up in the bed.

"Rogue!" He said as he jumped towards Rogue.

"Frosch!. I'm good to see your safe."

The nurse walked in with a clipboard in her hand.

"Glad to see you awake . I'm here to inform you that you can leave the hospital anytime you want and that your request reward is at the front desk."

"Thank you for all you done nurse." Rogue said.

"I'm happy to help." The nurse walked out the room.

"When do leave you want to leave?" Kagura asked.

"How about... Now." Rogue said."

"Alright, I will go pick up the reward and wait for you at the front." Kagura grabbed Frosch and left the room.

Rogue closed his eyes and made contact with his shadow.

"Hmmm? What do you want?" The shadow asked.

"Just wanted to say thanks. I know you played a part in my healing process."

"Hmph. I only did it because it would be a problem if you died." The shadow said crossing his arms and looking away from Rogue.

"Jeez your so stubborn. Can't you just accept a thank you?"

"Yeah whatever. Your welcome."

Rogue smiled and opened his eyes. He got changed and met Kagura at the front desk.

"Hey there you are." Kagura said with a bag of money in her hand.

"Hey. Sorry i took so long."

"Well we better hurry, the train to Hargion is leaving soon."

"Well then, lets get a move on." They walked outside the door and Rogue grabbed Kagura's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Kagura returned the favor and they both with Frosch who was flying, ran towards the train station.

**And that is it for this chapter. Please leave a review and i will see you in the next chapter. P.S. I am a man of very few words.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter. Now I know i made some typos in the past chapters and i will try to not make so many in the future chapters. Sorry this took so long too. Here is chapter 7. Enjoy.**

Kagura, Frosch and Rogue were aboard the train heading back to Hargion. Kagura and frosch couldn't wait to see everyone again. For Rogue though, he just couldn't wait to get off the train. His motion sickness was getting the best of him. Kagura sat next to Rogue and wrapped her arms around him, holding him until the train ride was over.

"Your going to be okay Rogue. Just two more hours and we'll be off."

Rogue responded with a nod.

Two hours later, they finally got off the train.

"Were finally back." Kagura said.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we left."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Well we have time. Wanna go shopping?" If there is one thing you didn't know about Kagura, she loved to shop.

"Sure i guess." Rogue then thought to himself. "As long as she doesn't blow the money."

Kagura grabbed Rogue's hand and walked towards the mall. They begin chatting while they were headed there.

"Hey Rogue, is that your actual name."

"No it is not. My real name is Ryos."

"Ryos..." Kagura starts to think about his name.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh its nothing. Ryos, Its a good name."

"Thank you." Kagura smiled at him.

"Oh were here." Kagura rushed in, pulling along Rogue and Frosch flying behind them.

She loved shopping for clothes and with the reward money she and Rogue got, she can buy anything right now. Kagura tried on a bunch of clothes, all to which Rogue agreed. It wasn't a surprise to Rogue since she looked good in anything she wore. She made Rogue try on some clothes and bought outfits for Frosch as well. Kagura knew how to look good for her man and also how to make him look good. After they finished buying clothes, Rogue went off to buy something, leaving Kagura and Frosch sitting on a bench by themselves waiting for him.

"Hey Frosch you know what he went off for?" Kagura asked.

"Fro does not know."

""Ill find out later. How do you like your outfits? I think they look good on you."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Hey I'm back." Rogue was standing in front of them.

"Hey Rogue, got what you needed?"

"Yep, I have it." Rogue reached and grabbed seven bags of clothing Kagura bought. Four in his right and three in his left. He left the rest for Kagura to carry.

"Alright lets go to my place. we can leave the bags there." Kagura said.

"Sure."

The pair walked to Kagura's house. Rogue stared in awe as he saw a huge house, something he did not expect to see. They walked inside and Rogue was speechless at what he saw. He put the bags down and looked around the house. It was enormous inside.

"You live... in a mansion... and your the only one here." Rogue said.

"Yeah. It has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a nice lovely kitchen, a swimming pool and anything else a mansion has." Kagura said putting her bags down.

"How did you get the money for this?"

"Hard work let me tell you."

"I bet. Well I guess I will head back home."

"Uh-uh" Kagura said in denial. "Your staying here."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, its as you say, this place is to big for one person. Think of it as a present for being my boyfriend."

Rogue smiled and grabbed Kagura's hand with both his.

"Thank you Kagura. I have a present for you as well."

"You do?"

Rogue pulled out a black box and gave it to Kagura. She opened the box and inside were two matching diamond necklaces. They both had the same design.

"Rogue the're beautiful."

"I got one for both of us."

Kagura walked up to Rogue and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm never going to take this off."

Rogue gets the necklace and puts it around her neck, Kagura does the same with Rogue's.

"Well we better head out. Frosch and I are gonna go for a walk. Come on Frosch."

Their was no answer. Kagura and Rogue looked around to notice they were the only two in the house.

"WE FORGOT FROSCH!" Rogue yelled.

"He must have wondered off when we left the shop. Quick we have to find him." Kagura said.

"Lets go."

Kagura and Rogue dashed out the mansion to look for their little feline partner. They looked all over Hargion for Frosch and ended up in a park with a fountain in the middle.

"Where is he?" Rogue was getting worried.

"I don't know. I should have had a better eye on him." Kagura said

"Don't worry about it, we will find him."

"Kagura!" Kagura heard a voice call out to her.

They both looked ahead and saw four figures walking towards them. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy walked up to Kagura, while the other one stayed back. Kagura gave Erza and Lucy a hug.

"Hi Erza, Natsu, Lucy..." Kagura's face changed upon seeing the fourth person."Jellal..."

Jellal walked up to Kagura with Frosch in his hands. He was wearing Mystogan's clothing without the mask.

"Kagura." Jellal started to speak. "I know I killed your older brother and for that I am deeply ashamed of myself. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what i did. I caused you a lot of pain and not just you, but Sho, Milianna, Wally, even Erza. If you wish to kill me for your revenge, then you may do so now.

"Jellal wait." Erza said

"No Erza. This is her decision."

Kagura stared at Jellal for a while before speaking.

"Jellal... I always told myself that I would never draw my Archenemy Sword until it was time to strike you down. But while I was on a job, I actually Drew my sword before that opportunity came. When i did that, it let me know what I was truly feeling and i finally decided. I forgive you for what you done."

Jellal stood in shock from what she said.

"Though I have not fully forgiven you and I don't think i ever will, I have enough to where we can be friends."

Jellal smiled. "Thank you Kagura. I'm sure it must have been very hard for you to say something like this let alone forgiving me."

Kagura smiled and took Frosch from Jellal's hand.

"Wow" Rogue said. "You have the biggest heart out of everybody here."

"No, I believe Erza has that title." Kagura gives Frosch to Rogue.

"Frosch, where were you?"

"Sorry, Fro wondered off."

"We found him just walking through the streets wondrously. So we picked him up and was going to return him to Rogue. We did not expect to see you here with him though." Natsu said.

Erza then realized they both were wearing the same necklace.

"So you two are going out now?" Erza asked.

"Yeah and I am willing to bet that your going out with Jellal and Lucy with Natsu.

"Bingo." Natsu said.

" So you came over here for a job or something?" Rogue asked.

"Actually we was going to stop by both your guilds and invite you to a trip we are having. It's for a select few people only. Would you like to come with us?" Lucy asked.

"We would love too." Rogue answered.

"Great make sure you Invite Milianna and Sting and his girlfriend if he has one."

"Alright we will make sure they get the message." Rogue said.

"Good we will meet here at the Hargion Train station at 3pm tomorrow. Natsu said.

"This will be a three day trip so make sure you bring some extra clothes." Erza added on.

Kagura and Rogue nodded.

"Well we better get back to the guild. we will see you tomorrow." Lucy said as the four of them were walking away.

"Bye Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Jellal!" Kagura yelled.

Jellal went wide eyed, not believeing what he heard. He smiled and waved a good-bye along with the others.

"Well we better inform Millianna and Sting." Rogue said.

"We'll do it when we get back home. Come on, it's getting dark."

"Agreed."

The three headed back to the mansion and put their pajamas on.

"So which bead will Frosch and I be using? Rogue asked.

"That one." Kagura pointed at a bedroom. "Aren't you going to contact sting before you go to sleep?"

Rogue gave a loud yawn. "To sleepy. I will do it when I wake up."

"Alright." Kagura said in a tone that mean't you should do it now.

Rogue and Frosch got inside the bed and Kagura followed a few minutes after.

"Kagura? I thought you were going to bed?"

"I am."

"Your own bed?"

"This is my bed."

"What?"

Kagura smiled.

"Good night Rogue."

Rogue smiled back. 'Good night." They gave each other a kiss and went to sleep.

**That is it for this chapter. I also have a favor to ask you readers. I have been behind on my chapters lately. It feels like i go slower with every chapter i make. So I would like to ask you all to keep hounding me until i make the next chapter. Should be a simple task for you guys. I know you all being waiting for the next chapter and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. So please just leave some reviews and i will try my best to keep on track. Thank you for reading and i will see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow its been 5 months since i updated this story. I apologize if my form of writing changed over the months. Its was a long time ago when i first started this. But here it is chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it.**

Rogue woke up to a bright and early morning. His eyes were half shut when he saw that Kagura wasn't there. He sat up in the bed and took look around the room. He then heard noise in the kitchen area.

"That must be Kagura fixing Frosch breakfast. I guess i will take a shower before i head down." Rogue thought.

He got out of bed and picked up some clothes from his bag and headed for the shower. After 15 minutes passed, Rogue got out the shower and dried himself off. He put on his clothes and headed downstairs and into the kitchen area.

"Good morning Rogue. What took you so long?" Kagura asked.

"Good morning. I just took a shower before i came down."

"Well Frosch and I already ate our breakfast. Yours is right here. I am going to take a shower as well. Hurry though, we still need to pack up for that trip."

"Thanks Kagura, I will."

Before Rogue could contact Sting with through the lacrima orb sitting on the counter table where he was, the doorbell rung. Rogue got up to answer the door startled by the sound of the doorbell and the fact that someone is at their door this early in the morning. when he opened the door, Jellal was standing in front of him.

"Hey Mystogan, come inside."

"Thanks Rogue." Mystogan walked inside and sat on the couch and Rogue sat next to him leaving an empty space between them.

"Where is Kagura I thought she would be with you?" Mystogan asked.

"She is upstairs taking a shower. She should be out in a few mins. So what did you come by for anyway?"

"Oh yes about are trip we are having, its been postponed."

"Why" Rogue asked curiously.

"Natsu went up into Mount Hakobe for a job the he was doing. He wanted to make some more money before we left for the get together we was having. He left for the job right when we got back to Fairy Tail yesterday but has not returned ever since."

Rogue looked at Mystogan not believing what he is hearing.

"Just what kind of job did he take?" asked a shocked Rogue.

"A fairly simple job at that. He was retrieving some herb from the mountain. Its reward for getting it is 500,000 Jewels."

"If its so simple then why hasn't he returned yet?"

"We have reason to believe a dragon might have attacked him during his job."

"A dragon?" Rogue said surprised.

"Yes, Gajeel and Wendy both sniffed a dragons scent from the guild hall."

"Has anybody searched for Natsu?"

"Not yet. We are going to search for him now. That's why I came here, to ask for your help."

"Of course ill help." Rogue said in a serious tone.

Kagura walked down the stairs shortly after with Frosh on her shoulder and her sheathed sword in her hand to see Jellal sitting with Rogue on the couch.

"Jellal? Why are you here? Whats going on?" asked a confused Kagura.

"Oh Kagura, its good to see you" Jellal said with a smile on his face.

"Kagura, something urgent came up and I have to go to the Fairy Tail guild hall right now." Rogue stated

"What about are outing?"

"Its been postponed." Rogue said as he got up with Mystogan and headed for the door.

"Wait ill come with you." Kagura said rushing to the door.

Rogue, Mystogan, Kagura, and Frosch headed to the Fairy Tail guild hall and arrived 2 hours after there departure.

* * *

Mystogan opened the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall and Rogue and Kagura walked in to see most of its members depressed and miserable.

"Hey you made it" Erza got up from her seat next to a melancholy Lucy and Walked over to the 4 who just came in.

"Yeah I already explained the situation to Rogue." Mystogan said.

"Well now that he is here, their is just one more left"

"Who am i going with?" Rogue asked.

Just as he finished his question, Two figures walked up towards him. One was tall with black spiky hair and red eyes, the other was short with blue hair and brown eyes.

"Gajeel, Wendy." Rogue said

"Long time no see Rogue." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"Hi its nice to see you." Wendy said with a smile on her face.

"You too. Wait you said there is one more who is it?" Rogue asked curiously.

Another figure walked through the guild hall doors as he asked his question. Rogue turned around and smiled upon see him.

"Yo Rogue where ya been?"

"Sting. I've been out and about." Rogue said in a careless tone.

"All right now that everyone is here, lets go save Natsu." Sting said loudly.

"Wendy!" A voice shouted among the guild mates and a little boy was rushing towards her. Wendy turned around to see Romeo standing in front of her.

"Don't worry Romeo, I will be ba-." Before Wendy could finish her sentence, Romeo walked up and hugged Wendy.

"Be careful."

" I will." Wendy said as she hugged Romeo back.

"What!?" Kagura shouted at what she just heard.

"Yeah its hard to believe a dragon would ever come this close to town." Erza said. Kagura and Erza sat down at a table and Erza explained everything to Kagura as Rogue was talking to his teammates.

Kagura ran up to Rogue with a worried face.

"ROGUE YOU CANT GO, WHAT IF YOU-."

"Kagura, I will come back. We will save Natsu and come back. Just have a little faith in me."

"Please Rogue come back safely."

"You have my word."

Rogue and Kagura share a kiss before the dragon slayers leave the guild hall.

"Don't worry Kagura. They will succeed on their mission." Erza said reassuring Kagura.

Kagura nodded as she gripped the diamond necklace Rogue bought for her.

* * *

About 30 mins later

"Finally we arrived." complained Gajeel.

"This weather is absurd." Sting said shivering to the cold.

"Well the sooner we find Natsu, the sooner we can get out of this cold." Rogue said

"Natsu! where are you!" Wendy yelled calling out to Natsu. No answer came from him. only the sound of air blowing through the mountain.

As the dragon slayers are looking around trying to find a sign or a scent of Natsu, Wendy noticed something in the distance in the ground."

'Hey i think i see something." Wendy said as she ran towards what she seen.

Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue followed behind.

"The're Footprints." Sting noted.

"They must be Natsu's, lets follow them." Rogue Suggested.

After 7 mins of following the trail, they arrived in area that looked like a battle erupted.

"Whoa." Sting said wide eyed at what he is seeing.

"Look at how huge this crater is. Its hard to believe he made it out of this." Rogue said just as shocked as Sting.

"This claw print is huge. It has to be a dragons hand." Wendy pointed out.

"So Natsu really was fighting a dragon, but i don't see his body anywhere which means he must have escaped." Gajeel said still searching for another clue that could lead to his whereabouts.

"Hey i think i see another trail." Sting said putting his hand over his eyebrows trying to get a clear vision of it."

The dragons slayers ran to the trail found by Sting but this time it wasn't footprints.

"It looks like he was crawling away from the battlefield. lets follow it" Rogue said as he followed the trail.

After 3 mins of following, the trail ended and it lead to a cave inside the mountain. The dragon slayers entered the cave and saw a figure laying on the floor next to a fire.

"Natsu!" They all yelled in unison as they ran towards the passed out dragon slayer.

"Hey Salamander you still breathing?" Asked a concerned Gajeel.

As they were trying to wake up Natsu, a loud roar shook the cave and rocks were falling from the roof of the cave.

"That must be the dragon Natsu was fighting." Rouge pointed out.

"Wendy try and get Natsu back up on his feet, we will buy you time." commanded Gajeel.

"okay." Wendy nodded

Rogue, Sting and Gajeel ran out of the cave and looked up to see a black dragon flying and looking down at them.

"I never seen this dragon before, is this is Black Dragon Acnologia?" Sting questioned.

"Yeah, he attacked Tenrou Island. He is the reason why we disappeared for 7 years," Gajeel noted.

Rogue stared at the dragon with a intimidating and determined look on his face.

"I won't fall to this dragon no matter how strong he is. I gave Kagura my word that i would come back and i intend to keep my word." Rogue thought to himself.

"Alright guys lets do this" Rogue said to his fellow dragon slayers.

Sting and Gajeel nodded and prepared for what might be the toughest fight of their lives.

**Well thats it for this chapter. Leave a comment and you can scold me if you would like too. Thanks for reading and i will try to get the next chapter going as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter of this story. I wont keep ya so enjoy the chapter.**

The black dragon landed on the ground and roared at the three, its roar being just as loud and powerful as the first time.

"It seems its letting us make the first move." Sting noted.

"Alright. Spread out!" Rogue commanded.

The three dragon slayers all ran in a different direction. Gajeel took the right, Sting the left, and Rogue went down the middle.

"Shadow Dragon's Blade!" Rogue shot a long range spear made out of shadows at the black dragon but had no effect on it.

The black dragon then began its assault by slamming his hand on the ground trying to crush Rogue. Rogue managed to dodge the incoming attacks and continued his motion towards the dragon.

"Shadow Possession!" Rogue turned into a shadow and invaded the shadow the dragon was making in the ground, rending the dragon unable to move.

"Nice one Rogue. White Dragon's Holy Ray!" Sting shot out dozens of homing light rays at the dragon. As the light rays were pelting the dragon, Gajeel leaped into the air above the dragon.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel's hand turned into a sword with spikes on the edges of the sword. the spikes move at high speed making it look like a chainsaw. Before Gajeel could get in close to strike the dragon, he was hit by the tail of Acnologia, sending him speeding towards the ground. The barrage of light rays continued as the dragon roared and forced Rogue out of his shadow making him slide on the snow. The dragon then turned his attention towards Sting who had stop attacking after noticing his attacks did not even leave a mark. Acnologia then swiped his claws horizontally at Sting attempting to send Sting flying but missed as Sting jumped back. The shock wave of the attack still sent Sting flying back some distance and sliding on the ground.

"Shadow Dragon's Eruption!" As the dragon was about to flatten Sting with his hand, a Pillar of dark shadows erupted from beneath Acnologia, stopping his attack.

"Sting, Gajeel, you alright?" asked Rogue concerned for his friend.

"Yeah i'm good." Sting answered.

"Takes more than this to bring me down." Gajeel answered as he was climbing out of the snow.

Rogue was staring at the results of his attack as smoke was covering the area in front of him. In the smoke, he noticed 2 White dots emanating from inside the smoke.

"Our attacks aren't affecting him at all." Rogue thought to himself.

Sting and Gajeel made their way over to Rogue and stared at the smoke. Acnologia then roared, clearing the smoke and took flight into the air.

"Watch yourselves, hes on the offensive now." Gajeel warned.

Sting and Rogue both nodded as the dragon was now hovering above them in mid air. The dragon then opened its mouth as he was charging up for an attack.

"A breath attack!" Sting said loudly.

Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting prepared themselves for the upcoming attack.

"Iron Dragon's."

"White Dragon's."

"Shadow Dragon's."

"ROAR!" Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue said in unison shooting the breath attack as Acnologia shot is breath attack. The attacks collided and caused an explosion in mid air.

"Something is not right here." Gajeel thought to himself. "His breath attack was way more powerful on Tenrou island than the one he just shot at us."

As Gajeel pondered this thought while still looking at up at the smoke in the air, he quickly snapped back into reality as he saw the dragon descend rapidly to the ground, causing the three to fly backwards when he landed. Acnologia then continued his assault by flying low at the same speed and grabbing Rogue with his bear hands.

"AHHH!" Rogue shouted in pain as the grip of the dragon was crushing him.

The dragon then ascended into the air and flew next to a wall and punched it with Rogue still in his hand. He then flew to another wall and punched it again and again with Rogue still in his hand.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted still struggling to get up.

Acnologia then started hovering in front of Sting and Gajeel. Gajeel then jumped into the air in attempt to get Rogue out of his clutches.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel then turned his hand into a sword again but was caught in mid air by Acnologia and thrown to the ground with a ton of force behind it.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting shot another breath attack at the dragon (this attack being more destructive than his regular roar). Acnologia then shot his dragon breath at Sting, overpowering his roar and impacting the ground in front of Sting, sending him flying hitting the wall with as much force as Gajeel when he hit the ground.

The dragon then turned his focus towards Rogue as he was still in his hands.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rogue cried in pain very loudly as the dragon started to squeeze the life out of him.

"Rogue!" Sting and Gajeel both shouted struggling to get up.

A few seconds later, a fire breath attack mixed with lighting hit Acnologia making him move a distance and dropping Rogue upon impact. The dragon who was still hovering in the air looked over at the direction where the attack came from and saw Natsu with Wendy standing outside the cave. Natsu is in his dragon force as he has scales on his face and arms.

"Natsu."

"Salamander." Sting and Gajeel said at the same time. Natsu and Wendy then ran and joined up with Sting and Gajeel.

"Hey can you two get up?" asked Natsu and a serious tone.

"Yeah were good to go." Sting answered.

Sting and Gajeel got up from the ground and made there way over to Rogue with Natsu and Wendy.

"Hey Rogue, you doing OK?" Sting asked

"Been better." Rogue said as he struggled to get up. when he got on his feet, Rogue popped some bones around his body and looked over at the direction the dragon went. A loud roar then echoed as Acnologia appeared through the snowy fog and hovering in front of the dragon slayers.

"If were ever gonna hope to bring this dragon down, were gonna have to use our full power. No holding back." Rogue stated as he went into his dragon force. Black dragon scales were all around his body with Rogue becoming cloaked in a aura of shadows.

"Hes gonna pay for what he did to Natsu." Wendy angrily said as she entered her dragon force. Her hair and eye color turned pink and white scales appeared on her back, arms and legs with wind surrounding her.

"This dragon is gonna be in for one hell of a fight." Sting quoted as he entered his dragon force. His body became cloaked in an aura of white light and his body covered in scales much like Rogue.

"I'm the one who is gonna take down Salamander not you." Gajeel Said with a smirk on his face as he entered his dragon force. His body becoming completely covered in iron scales and shadow smoke coming out of his body.

"Ha as if. we will have our time Black Steel." Natsu retoted as flames surrounded him in his dragon force mode.

The 5 dragon slayers all stood in a horizontal line as Acnologia roared at them and prepared to launch his assault.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Everything is going to be fine Lucy. I know they will bring Natsu back." Erza said trying to comfort Lucy.

"Natsu has been up there for almost a day now. Do you really think he can survive that kind of harsh weather? And he got attacked by a dragon as well which doesn't make it any better." Lucy said crying.

"Lucy I'm just as worried as you are, but I'm sure they will be just fine." Kagura said trying to reassure Lucy. In Kagura's head though, she knew Lucy wasn't the only one who need reassurance.

"I just wish this nightmare ended already." Lucy said bearing her head in her crossed arms on a table.

"Nightmare." Kagura thought to herself.

"Wait a minute." Kagura began thinking back to when she had that nightmare.

"The dream I had, it was exactly like how it happened earlier today and if I remember correctly after Rogue left, I saw him kneeling on the ground helpless as he was about t-."

"Kagura is there something wrong?" Erza asked Kagura snapping her out of her head.

Kagura quickly got up from the table she was sitting at.

"Erza, Lucy, We have to go to Mt Hakobe right now." Kagura said trying to get them to hurry.

"Why whats going on?" Erza asked.

"I'll explain on our way there just hurry up we have no time to waste." Kagura said rushing Lucy.

"I'll go too." Mystogan said as he walked up towards the three ladies.

"Thanks Jellal." Kagura said as she smiled at him.

Lucy and Erza quickly got up from their seats and with Kagura and Mystogan ran through the guild hall doors and to Mt. Hakobe.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you are liking the Story so far. If you are then leave a review and I will update this story as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Words cannot describe how long this chapter is. If you like long chapters then here's your treat for waiting ever so patiently. If not then please try to bear with it. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it.**

"Alright dragon, your going down!" Natsu yelled as he and the others prepared themselves for the upcoming confrontation.

Acnologia roared and charged up for a breath attack.

"Ile Vernier!" Wendy shouted loudly giving all the dragon slayers a major increase in their speed, also allowing them to hover. The black dragon then shot his breath attack at the 5 dragon slayers but thanks to Wendy's support spell, they dodged it with ease. The dragon continued his assault making Rogue his first target. He flew towards Rogue and smashed is hand in the ground trying to flatten Rogue but to no success. He did it again and again but Rogue kept dodging until his back hit a wall. Acnologia then swiped his claws horizontal at Rogue smashing the wall behind him but was evaded as he leapt into the air right above the dragon.

"Ile Arms!" Wendy shouted as everyone's arms were glowing and felt their power increasing drastically. Natsu jumped in the air to where Rogue was in an attempt to help him with his attack against the dragon.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!"

"Shadow Dragon's Claw!" Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames and lightning while Rogue's feet in shadows as the both came down on Acnologia like a meteor. They both hit there target and drove the dragon into the ground. Gajeel then jumped and got on top of the dragon's head.

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Club!" Gajeel turned both of his arms and into clubs with shadows around it and starting hounding on the dragons head, driving its head further and further into the ground. Natsu, Rogue, and Gajeel moved out the way when the noticed Sting above the dragon about to use a breath attack.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting shot a powerful breath attack at the downed dragon and caused a catastrophic explosion upon impact. Smoke covered the area the dragon was in and all the dragon slayers regrouped on the ground and stared at the smoke. A dark figure in the smoke moved as it seemed to be turning around.

"Gildarts wasn't lying when he said this dragon was powerful." Natsu stated as the dragon inside the smoke roared, clearing the smoke and leveling everything around the dragon also causing a crater where he stood. Acnologia the took flight and flew over the dragon slayers preparing to attack.

"Oh no you don't. White Dragon's Holy Ray!" Sting shot multiple rays at the flying dragon and they are more powerful than before thanks to his dragon force and Wendy's power boost. The homing light rays hit Acnologia and was falling out the sky.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy fired her dragons breath at the falling dragon and hit it before it landed, causing the dragon to go flying and hitting a wall.

"Natsu, now's are chance." Rogue urgently said to Natsu. Natsu nodded and both dashed at the downed dragon.

"Ile Armor!" Wendy gave everyone a increase in their defense, thinking is will be needed just in case. As Rogue and Natsu dashed at the dragon, a dragons breath attack appeared out of the smoke and hit both of them, causing them to fly back a great distance and slide on the ground. Acnologia then appeared out of the smoke and leapt towards the other three dragon slayers. Wendy, Sting, and Gajeel jumped out the way of his attack as he smashed the ground he landed on. Gajeel and Wendy landed right next to each other while Sting was in the air behind Acnologia.

"White Dragon's Cl-." Sting was swatted out the sky like a fly by Acnologia's tail before he could get off his attack and landed on the ground hard.

"Karma Demon, Iron Shadow God Sword!" Gajeel's hand turned into a sword with dark shadows cloaking it. He lunged at the dragon, but his attack was caught by Acnologia who had his sword in his mouth. the dragon bit down harder making a crack in Gajeel's sword before tossing him up in the air and shooting a breath attack at him. The dragon's roar hit and Gajeel fell to the ground, his hand returning back to the way it was in dragon force mode. Acnologia then turned his attention the only dragon slayer left standing, Wendy. The dragon roared at the teen but Wendy was not intimidated by his shout.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" A whirlwind of air appeared around Wendy's arms and darted towards Acnologia. The dragon used his own version of a wing attack and flapped his wings, blowing air towards Wendy's and colliding with each other causing them to nullify each others attack. Acnologia then lunged at Wendy with his hand in the air about to crush her under his hand. Wendy evaded his attack and launched herself upward towards the dragons head.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy swiped at the dragon's head leaving a trail of wind behind her arms and also leaving a mark on Acnologia's head. The dragon seemed very infuriated by this and swiped upwards at Wendy with his claws, hitting her upwards. Acnologia then flew upwards in the air chasing after Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy moved her legs in a circular motion causing wind to circle around and then swung her leg downwards at the dragon causing the wind to hit the dragon and send him crashing back to ground level. Wendy landed in front of the dragon starting to feel fatigued. The dragon got up and stared at Wendy with eyes almost as white as Sting's magic.

"Shattering Light, Sky Drill!" Wendy spread her arms out as wind began to surround both her and the dragon. she then moved her hands in counter clockwise motion as the wind that was surrounding them both shot at Acnologia like a beam. The black dragon was sent flying backwards sliding on the ground. Wendy fell on one knee trying to catch her breath when she noticed a figure heading right towards her. Acnologia was flying in the air coming down right on her preparing to crush her under his hand when a shadow eruption hit Acnologia from below. He flew backwards a little and looked over to where Rogue was standing, shadows still cloaking his body.

"Shadow Pursuit." Rogue took the form of a shadow and sped towards the dragon at blinding speed. As Rogue reached the dragon, he got of his shadow pursuit but was attacked by Acnologia's claws. Rogue's body turned into shadows as the dragons attack went right through him. Rogue then appeared right on the side of Acnologia.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu appeared behind Acnologia who was distracted by Rogue and hit the dragon with a lightning flame blast. The dragon who appeared unaffected by the attack took to the skies but was quickly swatted back down by Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon's Club.

"Shadow Possession!" Rogue attempted to invade Acnologia's shadow while it was down restricting its movements. While Rogue was keeping the dragon in place, Sting who finally recovered jumped on the black dragon's back.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Holy Nova!" Sting's right hand was cloaked in a great amount of white light and punched downward at the dragon, causing a massive white bright explosion on contact. Smoke covered the area as Sting jumped in to the air.

"Now Rogue!" shouted Sting as he was charging white light on his arm. Rogue appeared from his shadow and jumped to where Sting was in mid air. Rogue and Stings hands were engulfed in a large amount of Shadows and Light as they prepared for a final attack.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" Rogue and Sting shouted harmonizing with each other. Their powers combined and merged together as Sting and Rogue both Extended there arms and shot a powerful white shadow blast at the smoking area the dragon was inside. The blast caused a loud and wide explosion and strong winds blowing towards Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. Sting and Rogue both landed on the ground but Sting fell on one knee, exhausted from the battle. Rogue grabbed his arm and put it around his neck helping him over to the other dragon slayers.

"Everyone faring well?" Rogue asked as he and Sting regrouped with the other three.

"I could use a break." Wendy quoted as all the buffs she gave to the team wore off.

"I'm gonna have to eat a lot of iron if i want to repair my sword. That will be my excuse for Levy to conjure up all the iron i can eat" Gajeel said with a grin on his face. All the dragon slayers laughed at the plan Gajeel came up with.

"Come on everyone is waiting at the guild." Rogue said as he was walking away until the dragon who was supposed to be defeated shot up into the air.

"Are you serious?" Natsu said as he looked up at the dark figure in the sky.

"No way. He should be down after what we did to him." Sting said looking in disbelief.

Gajeel looked up with an irritated expression on his face and Wendy had wide eyes, not believing what she is seeing. Rogue looked up at the black dragon with the same face he had the first time he stared at him. The dragon then began charging for a breath attack.

"Look at the amount of magic energy he is charging up. He plans to annihilate the entire mountain with that roar." Wendy noted.

"We cant let him do that. Everyone, prepare yourselves." Rogue commanded as he is getting ready to do a dragons breath.

"Shadow Dragon's."

"White Dragon's."

"Lightning Flame Dragon's."

"Iron Shadow Dragon's."

"Sky Dragon's."

Acnologia fired his roar right at the dragon slayers, planning to take them out with the mountain.

"ROAR!" Everyone shouted in unison as all the dragon slayers shouts mixed together turning it into a unison raid shout and headed right towards Acnologia's. The shouts collided with each other. A power struggle broke out between the dragon and the dragon slayers. As it continued, the dragon was winning, pushing there roars back with his but the dragonslayer's shouts overpowered Acnologia's sending his shout back and hitting it with theirs. An explosion was created in mid air and the dragon slayers are exhausted after the long battle. Their dragon force came undone and all of them returned to normal.

"I hope we don't ever see him again." Natsu said lying on the ground breathing very hard.

"Yeah." Rogue said in agreement. As Rogue looked up he noticed a dark figure coming down on them.

"Look Out!" Rogue shouted warning the other dragon slayers. Acnologia then slammed on the ground right in front of them sending Wendy and Sting flying backwards.

"Sting, Wendy." Natsu yelled worried about his friends.

The dragon then grabbed Gajeel in one hand and Natsu in the other. he smashed Gajeel to the ground, slid him across and threw him away towards Sting and Wendy. Acnologia then with Natsu in his other hand smashed him in to a wall and then into the ground and threw him sliding back as he touched the ground.

"Damn you." Rogue yelled as he leaped towards the dragon but was swatted away by the dragons tail landing right beside Natsu. The black dragon then began making its way towards Natsu and Rogue. Rogue tried to get up but as he did, he fell back down on 1 knee.

"Natsu is out cold, and I have no more magic power." Rogue thought to himself still breathing hard from exhaustion. As Acnologia reached Rogue and Natsu, he lifted up his hand about to finish them off when a purple aura starting emanating around the dragon that prevented it from moving.

"Rogue!" Rogue recognized the voice calling out to him and immediately turned towards the direction it was coming from.

"Kagura." Rogue said in a low voice still winded from the battle. Rogue also noticed Mystogan, Erza and Lucy running towards Sting, Wendy, and Gejeel. Rogue then noticed the dragon turn its attention towards Kagura as it was breaking free from her Gravity Stasis while Kagura was still running towards Rogue.

"Kagura Look Out!" Rogue shouted as the dragon roared and attempted to crush Kagura under his palm. Kagura looked up, caught off guard by how fast he was able to break her stasis as the dragon's claw smashed the ground where Kagura was standing.

"Kagura!" Yelled Erza as she looked in shock. Acnologia then flew into the sky preparing for a breath attack on Rogue. He knew he was about to get attacked but didn't bother to look as he was still looking at the crater in the ground the dragon left when he attacked Kagura. A few seconds later, a dark figure appeared on the ground and someone was appearing from what looked like Kagura's shadow. Kagura appeared from her own shadow unharmed by the attack. Rogue sighed in relief.

"Rogue. You saved me." Kagura looked at Rogue and then at the dragon who was preparing to shoot his breath attack.

"ROGUE WATCH OUT!" Kagura yelled at Rogue but Rogue was to injured to move. As Acnologia fired his breath attack, Rogue quickly grabbed Natsu, and then looked at Kagura. He smiled at her as he was hit by the roar.

"ROGUE!" Kagura yelled his name at the top of her lungs, her eyes filling up with tears. As the smoke cleared, Kagura looked inside the crater made by the attack but there was no sign of Rogue or Natsu. The Black Dragon then flew away from the mountain disappearing into the sky. Lucy looked at the crater as tears started to fall down her face, her heart in agony. Erza eyes were developing tears and Mystogan went wide eyed, not believing what happened.

"Their gone." Kagura said while crying. "Rogue and Natsu, their gone."

**That is it for this chapter. Now before you go assuming Rogue is dead for good, just keep reading the chapters i put out and you will see if i really killed off Rogue or if he is coming back. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that there won't be another long chapter like this one. Leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I'm late but here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

"Their gone. Rogue and Natsu, Their gone." Kagura fell to the ground tears falling out her eyes and punching the ground. The three dragon slayers left all regained consciousness and thanked their helper for helping them.

"Wheres Rogue and Natsu?" Sting looked all around for the other two dragon slayers.

"Their not with us anymore." Lucy had a waterfall of tears come down her face. Mystogan, Sting and Gajeel had a pained expression on their faces and Wendy was sobbing. Kagura got on her feet and walked towards the crater where Rogue and Natsu got hit by the roar. She went down into the crater and noticed something shining in the middle. Kagura broke down when she got closer and saw that it was Rogue's diamond necklace. She fell on her knees and started sobbing loudly holding his diamond necklace close to hers. Erza walked over to where Kagura was with tears flowing down her face as well and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her as much as she can. Kagura continued to cry her heart out as she now lost another loved one.

* * *

Kagura and the others walked through the Fairy Tail doors, all of them with saddened at the loss of their comrades. All of the Fairy Tail guild members looked at them but judging by their faces, they have somber news. Levy, Romeo and Mirajane ran up to them all with concerned look on their faces.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen?" Romeo looked at all of them and noticed 3 people were missing.

"Wheres Sting, Natsu, and Rogue?" Mirajane quickly asked but had a strong feeling their answer would not be a cheerful one.

"Sting went back to Sabertooth to inform the guild of what happened at the mountain." Mystogan spoke up as everyone else were to despondent to say anything.

"As for Natsu and Rogue well, lets just say Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are short 1 dragon slayer." All of Fairy Tail looked at them, staggered by what they just heard. Happy flew up in front of Erza dumbfounded by the news.

"Erza, please tell me it isn't true?" Happy tried desperately to think it wasen't true. Erza looked at Happy with eyes that gave Happy a clear answer. Happy's wings dispelled and fell out the air but was caught by Mirajane. Romeo was traumatized by this as he looked at them with despair in his eyes. Wendy quickly caught sight of this and pulled him into a hug.

"Romeo I'm so sorry. I know how much you care about Natsu and look up to him." Wendy started sobbing in as Romeo hugged her back with tears welling up in his closed eyes. Kagura stood motionless with her bangs covering her eyes. She could hear everything that was going on in the guild but payed no attention to it. Lisanna cried her eyes out, Cana buried her head in her folded arms at a table, Elfman was crying not tears of manliness but of woe and sadness with Evergreen sitting next to him trying to comfort him while tears streamed down her eyes, Levy was hugging Gajeel with tears in her eyes, and Mirajane was holding Happy while crying as well. Everyone in the guild hall was weeping but only one voice was heard by Kagura's ears. Frosch was sitting on a table bawling for the loss of his partner. She walked up to the cat and sat down at the table where he was and held him in her arms.

2 hours passed and the atmosphere in the Fairy Tail guild hall was anything but cheerful and radiant. Lucy who was sitting in front of Kagura next to Erza, got up from her table and started for the doors when she looked at Kagura, whose eyes were blank.

"Hey Kagura, its getting late. Would you like to spend the night over at my place since your home is kinda a walk from here?" Lucy put her hand on her shoulder as Kagura looked up at Lucy and nodded.

* * *

Lucy unlocked the door to her house and opened the door for Kagura who still hasn't said a word ever since they came back to Fairy Tail. Kagura entered and sat on the bed with Frosch next to her, while Lucy took a seat in a chair at her desk across from Kagura. Both of them were looking down at the floor both of them in their own similar world. After 5 minutes of pondering, Lucy finally looked up at Kagura.

"Kagura?" She didn't answer

"Kagura listen to me, I know what your going through right now. We both lost someone dear to us and its ok to mourn. But we have to stay strong for both Natsu, Rogue, Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel." Kagura looked up at Lucy, as depressed as she was back at the guild.

"How can I stay strong knowing that i lost another loved one. How can I live with myself knowing its my fault that both Rogue and Natsu are dead. I saw this coming and yet I couldn't save them." She looked up at Lucy, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"Its not your fault that it happened." Lucy got up from where she was and sat next to Kagura. "If i truly believed that it was your fault they died, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now. I don't blame you for Natsu's death, and you shouldn't blame yourself for Rogue's either." Lucy pulled Kagura into a hug. Tears started streaming down Kagura's face as Lucy embraced her. "I know for a fact Rogue doesn't blame you for his passing. So you shouldn't feel responsible for it." Lucy then put space in between her and Kagura with her hands still on Kagura's shoulders.

Kagura looked up at Lucy with red eyes as she nodded. Lucy may look okay on the outside, but she was grieving, yearning for Natsu to come back to her on the inside.

"I'm going to take a shower, when i'm done, you can take one alright?" Lucy forced a smile as Kagura nodded at her. As Lucy walked in the bathroom to take a shower, Kagura turned her attention to Frosch, who was sleeping on the bed. She picked up Frosch and tucked him under the covers of Lucy's bed. She then pulled out a diamond necklace that belonged to Rogue's out of her pocket. As she looked at the necklace, she begun to think to herself.

"Rogue, its only been a few hours since you left me and I am already missing you this much. How am I going to make it without you for the rest of my life. You were the world to me." Kagura closes her eyes and starts reminiscing on the past. When they first met, how he was hurt and she took care of him, on their first job together and how they defeated the dark guild, when he first asked out Kagura and they shared their first kiss. All of these memories played inside of her head as she looked at the necklace Rogue bought for both of them.

"You will always have a special place in my heart." Kagura muttered as she grasp both Rogue's and her necklace and put it close to her chest. After 10 mins Lucy walked out the bathroom with a towel covering her body and her head.

"OK, the shower is all yours. I already set out towels for you."

"Thanks Lucy." They both smiled at each other. Kagura shook Frosch awake and started towards the bathroom. After 8-10 mins of showering, Kagura walked out the bathroom with towels covering her. Kagura looked straight at Lucy who was laying out a pillow and blanket on the floor.

"You can sleep in my bed for the night, I will take the floor. Also you can find some Pajamas in the drawer over there. Choose anyone you like."

"Thank you." Kagura looked through the dresser and picked out a set for her to wear.

"Wow nice choice." Lucy complimented Kagura. She was wearing a Purple sleeveless top with long solid purple bottoms. Kagura smiled at her compliment.

"Don't worry about your clothes. I put yours, mine, and the little guys pink outfit in the laundry. I'll go to bed once its done."

"Thank you Lucy for everything."

"No problem at all." With that, Lucy walked out of the room and into the laundry room while Kagura and Frosch headed towards the bed. Kagura got under the covers with Frosch who didn't have his pink outfit on this time, but it didn't bother him.

"Good night Frosch." Kagura gave him a kiss on the head.

"Good night." Frosch responded before instantly falling asleep. Kagura closed her eyes as she drifted away into the darkness.

* * *

It has been 3 days since Rogue and Natsu met their end on Mt. Hakobe to the black dragon Acnologia. Kagura visited the Fairy Tail guild often to chat with Lucy,Erza and sometimes Mystogan. Just as she was about to leave to take a walk, she hears a voice call her name.

"U-um Ms. Mikazuchi?" Kagura turns to her left to see Wendy with a curious look on her face.

"Please just call me Kagura, Wendy."

"Oh OK Ms. Kagura." Kagura would prefer her not to add the Ms in her name but she let it go.

"What can i help you with?"

"I don't know why i didn't notice this sooner but, why are you casting three shadows?" Wendy asked curiously.

"What?" Kagura was baffled by the question until she looked down and saw that she was indeed casting three shadows. All three of them had the same figure as Kagura. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at what Wendy spotted that was out of the ordinary. A moment later, two of the three shadows grew darker as two figures began slowly rising out of the two shadows. She took some steps back from the shadows that was no longer following her around. Kagura looked wide eyed at the two who came out her shadow. Kagura's face gave of a huge smile as she identified the two.

"Rogue!" Kagura ran over to Rogue and knelt down beside him. Tears began welling up in her eyes. "Lucy, Lucy look their back!" Lucy looked at the two as tears started bundling up in her eyes and ran over towards Natsu. Both of them were on the floor unconscious.

"But how, how are they here." Lucy asked out of curiosity. Its not like it mattered though as long as she was able to seem him again.

"Doppelganger." A voice was heard from the entrance of the guild hall. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Sting." Kagura spoke out of surprise. Sting walked up to the two unconscious dragon slayers.

"What was it you said?" Lucy asked.

"Rogue used a spell called Shadow Dragon slayer Secret Art, Doppelganger."

"What is that?" Kagura looked at Sting with a intrigued look on her face.

"Its a spell that sends a shadow to a nearby person and connects his shadow with theirs. Rogue then sinks into the connected shadow and the shadow dissappears, but reappears as the person's who the shadow was connected to their own shadow, making him or her have more than one shadow, thus the name Doppelganger. It takes the appearance of whoever's shadow it was connected to." Sting explained.

"Then how come she had three shadows?" Lucy spoke hoping to understand it further.

"My guess is Natsu's shadow became connected to Rogue's before it was sent to Kagura. After that, they both sink into the shadows and instead of Kagura having two shadows, she had three."

Kagura and Lucy both turned back towards the ones they were holding when they heard a soft groan from both of them. Rogue's eyes slowly opened along with Natsu's.

"Your awake!" Kagura spoke loudly as she pulled Rogue into a bear hug. Rogue's eyes then opened widely as he felt himself getting crushed by Kagura.

"Ka-gu-ra, can't br-breathe." Rogue managed to say struggling to breathe. Kagura let go of Rogue as tears began falling down her face.

"Sorry." Kagura smiled as she looked at him. She looked towards Natsu who was sitting up on the ground with Lucy hugging him, a waterfall of tears steaming down her face.

Kagura moved foward and gave Rogue a long and passionate kiss on his lips. "Don't ever make me worry like that again." Kagura spoke in a pained voice.

"I'm sorry Kagura for putting you through so much suffering." Rogue's eyes went wide as he saw what Kagura pulled out of her pocket.

"My necklace." Rogue looked in surpise.

"Please don't leave me again Rogue. The past few days have been very hard without you." Rogue nodded. Kagura then got up and walked around to Rogue's back put the necklace on him. When she was finished, he looked at Kagura with a smile on his face. "I won't leave your side again." Kagura smiled at his answer. The whole guild hall looked at the two thought to be dead dragon slayers in amazement.

"Their Alive!" The whole guild hall shouted as they all began dancing and cheering for the return of the dragon slayers.

**Ok that is it for this chapter. Now I ask myself should i keep going with the story or end the story here. Let me know what you think in the review. I will see you in the next chapter if there is one.**


End file.
